shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Genetos
Genetos is a unique vertical shmup for the PC which deals with the evolution of shoot em' ups and life. As of 12/24/2009, Genetos is complete with version 1.0. Plot Go and take an active history lesson throughout the generations of shmups starting with the early Space Invaders like games to the bullet hell shmups well known now. In addition, you get to see the evolution of an entire world, that of Genetos. Gameplay Genetos is very unique as there is no single ship the player uses throughout the game. Each ship fits the particular genre, represented as a stage. The player can collect items dropped by destroyed enemies and fill up the "evolutionary" gauge. When it gets to about 6/7s full, the boss of that generation appears identified as a mutant. The mutant has attacks that border towards the next generation. Once the evolution bar fills, the player's ship transforms into a style similar to the next generation, with each one gaining a new ability. In addition, the ship's last few forms will include different weapon properties indicated by Blue (Main Shot), Yellow (Bomb Type), and Red (Sub-Weapon) stats. Each will change depending on your style of play. For example, aggressive play will result in a close-range but powerful weapon. Generations These are the ships in each generation. *1st Generation - Space Invaders-like ship. Movement is restricted to the bottom and can only shoot one bullet at a time. *2nd Generation - Galaga-like ship. Movement is restricted to the bottom half and can shoot twin shots. Blue stats can be changed here. *3rd Generation - Ship has a wider frontal shot and can use bombs. Movement is no longer restricted. This is the first ship to allow stat changes for Yellow. *4th Generation - Ship has a spread shot, can use bombs, and can also use a lock-on laser. When locking on, the main shot focuses directly ahead and the ship slows down. Now Red stats can be changed. *5th Generation - Has all of the abilities of the 4th Generation ship plus two more additions. There are two options that shoot additional bullets. The ship can also occasionally deflect shots, which is enabled when a slight black glow surrounds the ship. *Ultimate Generation - Only when you get to the final boss, can you fill the evolution gauge for this generation. This generation will fire a multitude of lasers that will damage the organism. Stat Types Depending on what actions you perform during gameplay, you will get different weapon types when you evolve. *Blue (Main Shot) **Normal - Regular spread shot. **Blade - Two powerful ranged blades. **Orbit - Pinwheel blades circle the ship. **Slow - Two streams of blue pinwheel blades shoot upward after a short delay. **Graze - As bullets get close, the ship starts shooting bullets as well. *Yellow (Bomb) **Circle - Semi-powerful circle blast. There is a short charge upon firing. **Cross - Blast shoots in a cross pattern. **Burning - Become a fireball and damage enemies by ramming them while remaining invincible. **Flash - All small enemies are destroyed, medium enemies are heavily damaged, bosses are partially damaged. **Chain - Any enemy that is destroyed by the initial blast will explode. Any enemy destroyed in the smaller explosions also explode, creating a chain reaction. *Red (Sub-Weapon) **Laser - Lots of Lock-On lasers. **Overclock - Slow down everything on screen. **Counter - Absorb shots then shoot Lock-On lasers. **Zero-Shift - Instantly move about 1/2 a screen. **Summon - Summon bosses to help fight for you. *Black (Ultimate) *Diagonal, Forward Lasers. Bosses *1st Generation **Alien Mothership (Boss) *2nd Generation **Giant Spinner & His Shield X1 (Boss) *3rd Generation **Battle Corvette X1 (Sub-Boss) **Battle Cruiser (Boss) *4th Generation (Prelude) **Huge Battleships X2 (Sub-Boss) *4th Generation (2nd Chapter) **Battle Frigate X1 (Sub-Boss) **Diamond Core & His Hexagons X8 (Boss) *Final Generation (Phase 1: Birth) **No Bosses *Final Generation (Phase 2: Variation) **Big Jellyfish X3 (Sub-Boss) **Giant Jellyfish X1 (Sub-Boss) *Final Generation (Phase 3: Selection) **Giant Flower X1 (Sub-Boss) *Final Generation (Phase 4: Prosperity) **Human Embryo & His Circles X6 (Boss) *Final Generation (Phase 5: Extinction) **Human Organism (Final Boss) Links *Genetos English Site - Download Genetos from here. Category:Games Category:Computer Category:Vertically Scrolling Shooters Category:PC